Five guys who hate wearing Destiny's space suits
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: "Ummm… Colonel Young? Is it Disney Day again? Just whistle while you work?"


**Title: ****Five guys who hate wearing Destiny's space suits**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Content Flags:** phobias  
**Characters:** Five space walkers and the Destiny crew  
**Word Count:** 768  
**Excerpt: **_"Ummm… Colonel Young? Is it Disney Day again? Just whistle while you work?"_  
**Author's Notes:** Written for prompt set #157 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**Five guys who hate wearing Destiny's space suits**

1. "Come on, buddy, just a little squirt. I need a urine sample to see if the new calcium supplement is working for you."

Riley squirms and then shakes his head.

"I can't. I just can't pee sitting down."

TJ sighs.

"You've been in a bed for two months now, and you haven't had a problem with it."

"Yeah, but pee on command? I just can't, TJ."

The medic considers this for a moment, then a slight grin crosses her features.

"Space suit," she says.

Riley groans and pees into the proffered cup.

**oOo**

2. "Seriously? You did championship ballroom dancing?"

Vanessa James stares in disbelief at Adam Brody who took one step in the space suit and went crashing to the floor.

"Yep, I did… national bronze medal team, too," comes Brody's muffled voice from below.

James snorts and heaves at him, rolling him over onto his back. He cracks the visor open, looking at her grinning face, obviously embarrassed.

"All right, twinkle toes. Upsy-daisy!" She pulls him up off the floor.

Brody coughs awkwardly.

"It's that damn space suit, I swear! It messes with my inner ear or something."

"Sure." James pats him on the shoulder.

**oOo**

3. "Oh man. What I wouldn't give for a bottle of Febreeze right now."

Matthew Scott turns his head in disdain, trying to pull the suit on.

Lisa Park rolls her eyes.

"Well, don't you guys ever shower? We haven't had to ration the water in a while."

Scott shakes his head. "Course I do. No telling who wore this thing last, though. That is some serious man-stink in there."

Lisa comes closer and catches a whiff.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah," Scott mumbles as he watches her gag. "I'm so gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight. This stench clings to you for days."

Lisa coughs. "Well, let me talk to Dr. Inman and see if she can concoct some cleaning agent for those things. You may end up smelling like fresh banana pie, but hey…"

**oOo**

4. "Suit up, sergeant."

"Yes, sir."

Ronald Greer puts his radio down and frowns at the suit. He has personal space issues – he's the first to admit that, but that space suit is the stuff many of his nightmares are made of. He hates confinement of any kind, and Telford knew that when he threw him in the brig both times. Greer has no problem taking punishment for when he's screwed up, but small spaces make him go nuts.

"I hear you gotta do an EVA again," Chloe says as she enters the small room.

"Yep," he growls, grinding his teeth as he pulls on the lower part of the outer suit shell.

"All right – deep breaths, remember? Just like we learned in Yoga class. Let's try a Complete Inhalation. Push all the air out of your lungs, all the way – all the way… Now drop your diaphragm and pull in as much air as you can."

She holds up her hand as Greer goes through the motions. "More – deeper! Very good. Now hold it."

She counts slowly backwards from ten to one. "And exhale."

After three more breaths Greer is fully suited up. She nods at him and gives him the thumbs up.

**oOo**

5. There are days when Everett Young looks forward to putting on the ancient space suit, and days when he dreads it more than anything.

On a good day, it means action, problem-solving, team work. Cut off from the outside world he feels comfortable relying on his EVA partner and he finds the isolation helpful in accomplishing his goal.

On a bad day, and these days most of his days are bad days, despite the hard labor and the constant communication with others the loneliness almost suffocates him.

No, that's not true. Not the loneliness. It's having only himself for company that makes it so hard. Most of his life Young has been content with his journey, with the choices he's made.

No more. Outwardly, courage overrides his self-doubt, but it never ends it. So he drowns it out the best way he knows.

"Ummm… Colonel Young? Is it Disney Day again? Just whistle while you work?"

Eli's voice sounds positively dwarfish in Young's ears.

"Well, until you get some real music rigged into these things you'll just have to deal with it."

"I'm on it. Hi-ho, hi-ho."

Eli has to admit that at least Young can carry a tune. He suspects it's a coping mechanism but he plays along with the "name that song" game. And sometimes it even makes him smile.

.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be lovely!**_

.

.


End file.
